Cat's Random Thoughts
Cat's Random Thoughts is a video series on TheSlap created by Cat Valentine, with random thoughts or acts she does. So far, there have been 5 episodes. Episodes 1. "Cat's Random Thoughts #1" The first episode starts out with Cat talking about her hair being colored the same color as red-velvet cupcakes although her hair tastes like hair. She discusses her hair dryer. She also starts does a baby lamb imitation. 2. "Cat's Random Thoughts #2" This time, Cat has a bubble blower. Jade is filming the video and yelling at her (Cat), while Cat talks about her neighbor's pregnant cat, although the cat may just be fat, not pregnant. She stops in the middle of the story because she doesnt think the camera is on (there is no red light) and is seemingly scared by Jade's shouting. Cat also talks about her weird brother a bit. '3. "Cat's Random Thoughts #3"' Once again, Cat is in her bedroom where she states that she was going to say something but forgot because her brother started a grease fire. She then says she is going to say three things that she thinks have never ever been said before. She proceeds to say three nonsense phrases, such as, "Hey Mr. Figgledoober! Thank you for filling my gas tank with clam chowder!" They are silly phrases; no one has likely ever used that combination of words in a sentence. At the end, she has on a shiny felt flower hat. 4. "Cat's Ramdomest Thoughts Yet" Cat starts of this video making very weird noises. Cat starts talking about how cool it would be to fill a pool with a bunch of tiny little grapes, and then put on a bathing suit, and just bellyflop into it. She then feels pity for these two tomatoes that are tired, but don't have anywhere to sleep. To resolve this problem, she puts them in a tomato hammock bra, and sings them a lullaby. She then talks into a fake phone and says "Hey! It's Cat! I mean.....Lieutenant Valentine...hehhee...Whatcha doing, you know..on the spaceship...HEHEHE. HEY! Mr. Spock, you are sooooo vulcan weird...HEHEHE. Okay don't freak out, but it's me again, ya. I want you to...BEAM ME UP. HEHHE" Then she shows us a special effect which is disapearing. Then the video ends. 5. "Cat's NEW Random Thoughts" Cat starts this video with an opening theme song which she created because the "Cat's Random Thoughts" segment was beginning to get popular. The theme song goes as follows: "My name is Cat, here's a video for you, I know it's not fancy but it's something to do, so if you get bored just come all night to TheSlap.com where everything's fine. A-deep-dop-dop-dop-doopity-do." As the song plays, there are random clips of Cat doing random things such as brushing her teeth, doing karate, and peeling a carrot. She starts to see if it's possible to squeeze juice out of a potato. Then she pulls her hair back, smears her face with honey, and sticks it in a bowl of popcorn. She also pulls the middle out of a green olive and tries to drink water upside down. She then returns to trying to squeeze juice out of a potato. Videos thumb|left|282px|Cat's Random Thoughts #1thumb|right|282px|Cat's Random Thoughts #2thumb|left|282px|Cat's Random Thoughts #3thumb|right|282px|Cat's Randomest Thoughts Yet282px|left|thumb|Cat's New Random Thoughts Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Videos Category:TheSlap.com Category:Websites